The invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising a seat part and a backrest, which in each case may be reversibly moved from a usage position into a stowed position.
Such vehicle seats are disclosed, for example, in DE 101 23 776 A1 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,704. Moreover, vehicle seats having the possibility of adjustment are known in which initially the seat part is pivoted from a usage position to the front and then the backrest is pivoted into the space previously adopted by the seat part into a loading base position (“flip-and-fold action”). Moreover, vehicle seats are known which may be adjusted into an easy-entry position.